


Zimbits August Update: Chocolate

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Bitty would like to know everyone's favourite pie flavour.





	Zimbits August Update: Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I’ll post these things after the updates, since I don’t keep track of ngozi’s tweets. Also, I am finally fixing the damn summaries on AO3.

During Bitty’s first year at Samwell, he handed out a sheet of paper to every member of the Samwell Hockey Team.

“What is this for?” Shitty had asked.

“Y’all, for future reference, I need your favourite pie flavour,” Bitty had answered.

To this day, Bitty all knows them by heart. He knows that Lardo has a thing for apple pie, and that Ransom prefers a pie with a strawberry on top. Johnson hadn’t given him an answer because he refused to contribute to the creation of his existence done by Bitty, since Bitty is not his creator, or whatever that means. Shitty just handed it back, having written ‘ALL PIES ARE GOOD PIES #PIE-EQUALITY!’ on it.

Jack had written down that he loves a simple chocolate pie. Since pies are not to be confused with cakes, baking chocolate pies are more difficult than chocolate cakes, but Bitty’s always up for a challenge. 

Every time one of his team members have something to celebrate, he bakes their favourite pies. 

So on Jack and Shitty’s graduation, he baked a simple chocolate pie for Jack and different kind of mini pies for Shitty. 

That’s how the tradition continues. Until one day, years after both Jack and Bitty have graduated from Samwell, Jack asks: “Bitty, what exactly is your favourite pie flavour?”

Bitty smiles. “Chocolate.”

When they present a huge chocolate pie (pie, not cake) on their wedding day, no one is surprised.


End file.
